Reminiscências
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Lembranças são a única coisa que restou do que eles viveram. Um encontro, uma troca de olhares, sorrisos disfarçados e um passado que foi deixado para trás...


Reminiscências

_I__t's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And i don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**Lifehouse – You and me**

Olhava tudo com um aperto no coração, como se estivesse vivendo aquele momento novamente, como se nada tivesse mudado. Parecia que fora ontem que tudo havia acontecido, que ele entrava pela primeira vez naquela estação.

Nada havia mudado, a não ser as pessoas e os sentimentos; embora às vezes ele achasse que sentimentos eram impossíveis de serem mudados de uma hora para outra, apenas esquecidos lá no fundo para que um dia fossem recordados ou remoídos... como naquele momento...

Seus olhos caíram sobre um grupo de pessoas mais ao longe. Todos riam e conversavam com os novos e pequenos estudantes de Hogwarts. Deviam estar vivendo a mesma euforia que ele, o mesmo sentimento de estar voltando ali como pai e não mais como um simples estudante disposto a ser o melhor.

Mas aquele grupo não se importava de ser o melhor, até porque entre eles alguém havia provado que era o melhor, sem nem se vangloriar por tal mérito ou transparecer aos seus filhos tal sentimento.

Passou seus olhos por cada pessoa daquele grupo, se demorando mais entre os mais novos que tinham semelhanças, algumas vagas e outras mais fortes, com seus pais que ali se encontravam rindo e felizes, como se um mundo de guerra e sofrimento não tivesse existido.

Talvez as pessoas não se lembrassem mais dos sofrimentos que haviam vivido, talvez ele fosse o único hipócrita que ainda manifestava algum tipo de sentimentalismo em relação àquela época; e isso que ele era um Malfoy... o que nunca sentia, o que nunca amava.

"_-Quer parar de ser tão durão? Eu sei que aí dentro há um coração Draco... acha mesmo que vai conseguir esconder isso de mim? – seu sorriso singelo não revelava o nervosismo que a envolvia. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele loiro à sua frente, mas ainda temia estar brincando com fogo, pelo simples fato de Draco ser imprevisível._

_-Eu sou assim, você resolveu se aproximar de mim sabendo disso... agora não reclama... – Draco falou, jogando-se para trás em sua cadeira enquanto olhava atentamente os movimentos da ruiva a sua frente. _

_-Ah, grande desculpa... _

_Ela parecia mais nervosa do que o normal e ele desconfiava qual era o motivo: Harry Potter._

_Ainda não havia conseguido se acostumar com o fato de ser "amigo" da namoradinha do Potter e ter que ouvi-la choramingar e clamar por sua volta. Era deprimente, para não dizer insuportável até._

_-Você está agindo como se estivesse na frente de toda a escola. Pode deixar seu sentimentalismo transparecer agora, é comigo que você está falando. Sua fiel amiga Gina!_

_Draco sorriu divertido e então curvou as sobrancelhas tentando manter a postura de sério que há muito ficava escondida em algum lugar dentro dele, quando ele se encontrava com a grifinória._

_-E quem disse que eu ajo assim somente para você...?_

_-Quem me dera você agisse assim na frente dos outros. Mas eu sei que sou a privilegiada..."_

-Pai? Você está em algum lugar aí dentro?

Draco piscou algumas vezes até os olhos ganharem foco novamente e seus pensamentos voltarem ao presente. Então avistou seu filho olhando-o curioso, como se ele fosse um trouxa e tivesse visto um dragão voando.

-O que é?

-O trem já vai partir...

-E?

-Alguma recomendação? Nossa... que deprimente... acho que sou o único garoto que não recebe trilhões de dicas ou advertências...

-Está reclamando do que garoto? – Draco franziu o cenho enquanto olhava para sua miniatura. Como aquele menino podia ter puxado tanto a ele? Parecia que havia voltado mais de vinte anos e estava se observando falar com seu próprio pai.

-Esquece... mas enfim, no que tanto pensava?

-Não é da sua conta... entra logo nesse Expresso... – Draco falou empurrando o filho para dentro do trem, quando avistou o que ele mais desejava: Gina Weasley, linda e perfeita como sempre havia sido.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto conversava animadamente com uma menina pequena que vestia trajes comuns de trouxa e abanava para outras duas crianças que já estavam no trem e riam divertidas.

Parecia que ela continuava sendo a mesma menina de 16 anos por quem ele um dia havia se apaixonado loucamente e que quase o fizera mudar de forma drástica, a não ser por um único problema: ele havia sido egoísta e arrogante demais para admitir que estava errado, fazendo com que ele perdesse a única chance de ser feliz ou, pelo menos, de tentar ser.

Seu sorriso era puro e transmitia uma seriedade que ele nunca havia visto antes, talvez não quando ela estava ao seu lado. Sempre quis acreditar que ela não amava Harry como sempre afirmava, mas que a verdadeira razão de ela se encontrar com o Sonserino à noite era porque quem Gina amava era ele, um Malfoy orgulhoso.

Teria sido tão mais fácil se ele tivesse se declarado, se ele tivesse jogado tudo para o alto e se ele não tivesse bancado o idiota na frente dela...

"_Seus olhos se encontraram finalmente, enquanto seus narizes roçavam delicadamente após o beijo, o primeiro beijo que há muito ele esperava. _

_Sentia que havia sido precipitado, que não deveria ter ido tão longe daquela maneira, mas de forma alguma havia se arrependido..._

_-Isso só pode ser minha imaginação... – Gina começou, mas logo calou-se. Talvez ela também estivesse confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos. Talvez ela também não quisesse quebrar aquele momento único que poderia não se repetir mais... que poderia apenas ficar na lembrança._

_-Então continua imaginando... pelo menos assim isso nunca vai acabar._

_-Mas isso tem que acabar... – Gina falou, afastando-se dos braços do loiro, enquanto este a olhava sentindo-se o ultimo dos últimos._

_-É isso mesmo que você quer? – o sonserino sussurrou, aproximando-se gradativamente da ruiva. – Tem certeza? – envolveu seus braços na cintura dela, enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo no seu. _

_-E-eu... não posso!_

_-Pode sim... vai prender a sua vida a alguém que você nem sabe se vai voltar? E quanto mais viver?!_

_-Eu não posso fazer isso com ele! Por mais apaix..._

_-Isso... eu sei que você me ama da mesma forma que eu te amo! Gina, você não pode estragar a nossa vida desta forma!_

_-Eu não sei ser assim Draco! E eu nem sei se eu te amo!! – Gina falou tentando manter-se calma, de forma que as lágrimas não caíssem. _

_-Sabe sim, só não quer admitir! – Draco argumentou soltando-a, mas não se distanciando. Temia que a qualquer hora ela fosse se afastar dele..._

_-Como você pode ser tão arrogante?_

_-Eu sempre fui assim..._

_-Isso prova que eu estava cega! – a ruiva falou, deixando que algumas lágrimas se espalhassem pelo seu rosto e então saiu a passos largos da sala de astronomia, enquanto Draco apenas a observava partir..."_

-Algum problema? – aquela voz, que parecia tão longe no primeiro momento, tirou-a de seus devaneios.

-Ah, não... desculpe. Você falou alguma coisa? – Gina perguntou, tentando manter um sorriso em seu rosto, o que ficava cada vez mais difícil, principalmente depois do que os seus olhos haviam enxergado: Draco Malfoy.

Queria não se sentir daquela forma a cada vez que se encontrava com ele ou simplesmente ouvia seu nome, pois queria agir naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Eu só perguntei se você não quer ir comigo à minha casa depois...

-Ahh... sim, claro.

-Gina, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou finalmente. Conhecia muito bem aquela ruiva e podia afirmar que alguma coisa havia mudado seu humor repentinamente.

-Por que a pergunta? Não pareço estar bem? – perguntou enquanto olhava de relance para o loiro que também a observava.

-Deixa pra lá... só espero que não seja síndrome do passado novamente!

Gina olhou confusa para sua cunhada, mas resolveu não responder àquela indireta. Não queria se lembrar de mais coisas que não devia...

"_Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, borrando a tinta preta do pergaminho em suas mãos. Era difícil de acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido, ainda mais difícil de perceber o quanto ela havia sido injusta e medrosa._

_Não queria perceber que só naquele momento ela tinha certeza de quais eram seus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que já era tarde demais para voltar atrás em suas decisões._

_-Por quê? – perguntou ao silêncio enquanto ainda observava a carta recém lida em suas mãos..._

'_**Gina,**_

_**Peço que leia tudo atentamente e tente entender os meus motivos. Sei que não fui muito delicado com você, até porque não seria eu mesmo se agisse de forma diferente. **_

_**Queria apenas que você soubesse quais são os meus reais sentimentos. **_

_**Nunca menti para você, apenas tentei ser alguém diferente, mesmo sabendo que isso seria praticamente impossível.**_

_**Tentei mudar por você, tentei ser uma pessoa melhor, mas isso era para ter você para mim. **_

_**Queria muito que estivesse do meu lado, que apesar de eu ter te magoado, que você correspondesse parte dos meus sentimentos. **_

_**Mas como eu sei que isso não será possível, resolvi pelo menos dar alguma razão para você me perdoar...**_

_**Posso me arrepender logo após enviar essa carta, mas sei que de alguma forma você será feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo.**_

_**PS: Harry esteve na Mansão da minha família hoje. Mas não se preocupe. Tudo está bem. Olhei para ele e me lembrei de você, o que me fez fingir não reconhecê-lo. Não fiz isso por piedade, mas porque sei que há alguém à espera dele...**_

_**Do sempre seu,**_

_**Draco.'**_

_Dobrou a carta e a colocou novamente no envelope. Estava feliz, sim, por saber que Harry estava bem e salvo. Porém, sentia um vazio estranho dentro de si, como se estivesse perdendo algo muito precioso e que nunca mais fosse recuperar._

_Queria não ter se envolvido com Draco, queria não ter descoberto o quão amável ele podia ser e como ela poderia se apaixonar por ele. Só esperava que quando Harry voltasse, aquelas dúvidas se dissipassem e ela pudesse voltar à sua vida normal de sempre..."_

-Você viu quem está ali do outro lado?

-Onde? – Gina olhou na direção para qual a amiga apontava discretamente, como se ela mesma ainda não tivesse notado.

Observava de forma quase imperceptível, tentando não chamar muita atenção. Pelo menos naquele momento poderia ficar apenas admirando-o sem precisar esconder-se ou dar desculpas pelo que estava fazendo.

-Ele não parava de olhar para nós...

-Sério? – Gina respondeu, sem tirar seus próprios olhos dele. – Não percebi. – mentiu, pois sabia que Hermione reagiria mal se soubesse o real motivo do sorriso que havia surgido em seus lábios, sorriso este que não havia passado despercebido pelo loiro do outro lado da estação.

Draco sentiu seu coração pulsar ao perceber aquele olhar sobre si, como há muito tempo ele não tinha chance de apreciar. Queria que o tempo parasse, de modo que aquele momento tivesse vida somente para eles dois. Assim, ele poderia deixar as aparências de lado, andar até Gina e simplesmente abraça-la como sempre quisera fazer. Quem sabe então teria chance de saber o que ela realmente sentia, se as lembranças, para ela, ainda tinham a mesma importância como tinham para ele...

-Pai, vai continuar olhando para aquele bando de ruivos com essa cara de peixe-morto?

-Eu já disse o quanto você é parecido comigo?

-Eu não tenho cara de peixe-morto... – Scorpius falou, fazendo jus ao sobrenome que carregava ao erguer uma sobrancelha em desafio às palavras do pai.

-E você acha que eu tenho, por acaso? – Draco revidou, a mesma expressão em seu rosto pálido.

-Não, mas você estava assim enquanto olhava o Harry Potter...

-Eu não estava olhando para aquele Potter! - rebateu sentindo seu sangue esquentar, ao perceber que o ex-grifinório aproximava-se cautelosamente de Gina e sussurrava qualquer coisa a ela, que desviou o olhar para fitar o marido.

Percebendo que o momento estava por terminar, Draco guiou seu filho até a entrada do trem, ficando a poucos metros de distância do casal.

Ao notar sua presença, Harry balançou a cabeça em um cordial cumprimento, que foi espelhado pelo Draco, por mais ciúme que estivesse sentindo da proximidade entre Gina e seu ex-rival.

A ruiva, por sua vez, fixou novamente seu olhar no loiro, como se estivesse se despedindo silenciosamente do mesmo. Então, o casal se afastou finalmente, deixando Draco na companhia de um vazio constante, a não ser pelas suas lembranças, a única parte de Gina que ainda pertencia a ele.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Foi feito especialmente para a Mia, minha filhota querida!

Agradecimentos especiais a Mow – sem ela essa fic não teria acontecido!!


End file.
